


Loki's First Spanking

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Parental disciplinary spanking.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: What it says on the tin! Cute toddler Loki, Gentle Odin, Sweet Frigga, helpful Volstagg and vigilant Heimdall!





	Loki's First Spanking

Frigga, The All Mother, Queen of Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms was having a fight. Her opponent was a wild, giggling, adorable bundle of energy. The battlefield was the bed in she and Odin’s chambers. The question: How to dress a squirmy three year old! Loki was making that awfully difficult. It wasn’t that he was being naughty by any means. Loki was a sweet, lovable, cooperative child. Much easier to handle than her first born, nine year old Thor. Loki was different. Where Thor was sturdy and muscular Loki was thin and wiry. Where Thor was blond and Nordic looking Loki was pale with ink black curls and penetrating, enormous blue eyes set deep and wide in his cute little face. Thor was handsome and Loki was almost pretty.  
Currently though, his face was smeared with lipstick where he had gotten into Frigga’s vanity and he was ticklish literally everywhere! Frigga finally managed to get him into his tiny leather leggings and she was currently struggling with the tunic and vest. The boots were always the hardest, as he pumped those little legs while she tried to get him into them. But you couldn’t get angry with him. Through it all he was just a sweet little boy. Frigga finished and stood him onto the floor for inspection. She saw the lipstick and used her hanky to wipe it from his cute little face. He stood straight, smiling as she checked him over. A quick brush of his wild curls and grab his little helmet and they were on their way.  
* * * *

The throne Room was packed with people. Odin All Father, and father to these two young Princes sat upon his throne. He smiled as Frigga came in with Thor and Loki, the three of them formally turned out and resplendent in their royal attire. She carried Loki but sat him down to adjust Thor’s cape. Loki was gone in an instant, running down the carpeted path to the Throne toward his father. He scaled the stairs to the Throne, finally reaching him. Odin smiled broadly and reached down, lifting the boy into his arms.  
“Pappa!” Loki squealed with delight, kissing Odin’s scruffy cheek. The old deity returned the kiss and sat back down, with his son in his lap. “Awww!” could be heard around the room at the sight of them. Frigga stepped up with Thor, who was in full battle dress. At nine, he felt much too old to climb into his father’s lap but he did smile up at him proudly.  
The occasion was the installment of a new King on Vannaheim. The previous King had taken his own life to hasten the ascension of his son to the Throne of Vanir. It was full of the usual pomp and ceremony associated with events like this. Loki spent half of the ceremony quietly playing with his father’s armour and the other half sleeping sweetly in the crook of his arm. The newly elevated Queen of Vanir asked to hold the child, she was so charmed by him. Odin stepped down the dais and carefully transferred the sleeping baby to her. She smiled down at him as he slept, his dark eyelashes so long and thick and his sweet little mouth barely open. He was angelic. The woman kissed Loki’s little cheek and handed him to his mother. Frigga smiled at her, understanding completely. 

* * * * 

It was the middle of the night. The lights were out in the nursery and only the moonlight filtered through the window. Ana the Night Nurse awoke with a start. She had been sleeping on duty! Her heart beat rapidly as she stood and made her way around the room. Every little cot contained a sleeping toddler except for one: Loki was missing from his bed! She almost cried out but stifled her cry with her hand, moving quickly to try and find the child. Tears began to run from her eyes as panic took her over.  
Heimdall strode into the room, holding Loki in his arms. The child was playing with his helmet and cooing softly. The big sentry patted his little bottom and held him to his chest protectively.  
“I found the young Prince in the Observatory.” He said, smiling and handing Loki over to her. Loki whined as she took him, reaching out for Heimdall. The big man smiled warmly and stroked the boy’s soft cheek. He then nodded and turned to leave. Loki struggled to be let down, She walked to his cot and gently put him in, lifting the side rail.  
“Stay put young man!” She mock scolded, smiling at the sweet face before her. She handed Loki Growl, his stuffed, toy monster and told him to lie down and go to sleep. He popped his thumb into his mouth and did just that.  
The next morning the girl was quick to tell The All Mother. Frigga nodded, understanding completely. “He has been running away a lot lately.”  
“They all do that at his age My Queen.” The girl said.  
“Where is my son just now?” Frigga asked, not seeing Loki in the room. The girl swiveled her head and began to call out to the child as she looked. There was no sign of him!  
“My Queen he was just here!” She cried, becoming more and more upset. Frigga turned and went down the corridor, calling Loki’s name. She passed the entrance to the balcony and caught a flash of green in her peripheral vision. It was Loki! He had toddled onto the practice area and was underneath two huge men at swordplay! She flew to the balcony and shouted.  
“Stop! Nobody move, my son is among you!” The men all stopped in their tracks. Volstagg spied the child and trotted over, picking him up in his massive arms.  
“Well, hello my young Prince!” Volstagg said, smiling at the toddler. Loki returned his smile and reached out, stroking his red beard in fascination. Frigga ran up and took the boy from Volstagg.  
“Thank you my friend!” She exclaimed. “Loki, you bad boy!” Loki looked up at Frigga, his little brows knit in confusion.  
“Mamma!” Loki said sweetly. “Look at the beard!” he pointed to Volstagg who laughed heartily.  
“He runs away constantly.” Frigga said, exasperated.  
“I have eight children my Queen. Every one of them went through that phase.”  
“What did you do?” She asked, sincerely looking for help.  
“I spanked them My Lady.” He threw his head back and laughed. Loki was fascinated, smiling as he watched Volstagg’s every move.  
“I see.” Frigga said. “Even this young?”  
“Especially this young My Queen. They learn that lesson very quickly at this age.”  
“Thank you Volstagg. I will take your wise counsel.” She nodded and the big warrior bowed to her and winked at Loki. The All Mother walked away with Loki on her shoulder. He reached out to Volstagg and whined for him as she walked away. 

* * * *

The last straw came at dinner time of the same day. Frigga had Loki safely buckled into his high chair. He picked at his meal daintily, eating small bites. As usual, he did not eat the whole thing. Thor on the other hand had already devoured his portion and was begging for more, which Odin served him happily. The old God fed Loki a small piece of cheese. The child took it and ate it cheerfully.  
“Thank you pappa.” Loki piped at his father.  
“You are welcome sweetling.” Odin replied, dabbing the boy’s face with a napkin. “What’s this I hear about Loki running off?” he asked.  
“He has done it three times in as many days. If he does it again I am going to spank him.” She said decisively. Odin frowned at this.  
“Surely he’s too young to spank. He doesn’t know what he’s doing my wife.”  
“He was nearly killed today husband.” Frigga replied. “He knows what ‘no’ means. He has of late been choosing to ignore it.” Odin turned to Loki.  
“Loki, do you know what no means?” Odin asked gently. The child looked into his father’s face and smiled.  
“Yes.” He replied, making a motor boat sound as he pushed his tiny chalice around the tray.  
“Listen to me son. Loki?” Odin took his little hands in his and looked deep into the child’s sparkling blue eyes. ‘There is such intelligence there.’ He thought. “I do not want you to run away any more. Understand?” Loki’s expression grew sober.  
“Yes pappa.” He said sounding and looking much older than three.  
“That’s my good boy.” Odin praised and gave him a pat on the back. Loki reached out and Odin unlatched the tray and picked him up, cuddling him. Loki suddenly yawned cavernously. His eyes were glassy with sleepiness. The old man laid him out on his massive chest and rubbed his little bottom gently. In minutes Loki was sound asleep. He stood and carried his sleeping son to his place in the nursery. Odin pulled Loki’s little shoes off and pulled his blanket over him, tucking it in at the edges. He bent down and kissed that sweet, soft little face tenderly and left the nursery smiling. 

* * * *

Loki managed to sleep through the night, waking up the next morning rambunctious and ready to get into mischief. Frigga carried him down to the dining hall and fed him his porridge and milk. After, she drew a bath and bathed him, dressing him in a fresh set of leggings and a tiny green tunic. He was sweet, clean and adorable. Since he was in such a good mood Frigga took him outside and down to the gardens by the Great Library. She found a children’s book he loved and read it to him under a tree. As she folded the blanket they had sat upon she noticed that Loki was nowhere to be seen!  
There was a commotion at the Library and Frigga went toward it instinctively. Shockingly, Loki had walked right to it and was standing on a narrow wall that had a drop off of about thirty feet! She ran up to him from behind, afraid to startle him and snatched him off the ledge. She heard applause below but instead of taking a bow she walked over to the benches, sat down and laid Loki across her lap. She peeled his little leggings down and smacked his cute little round bottom ten times. Loki froze at the first smack and then arched his back and screamed bloody murder! The sting definitely got Loki’s attention. Frigga scolded him as she spanked.  
“You young man must NOT run away ever again! You will stay where mamma puts you or I’ll tan your little tail, Understand?”  
Loki squirmed and cried loudly as a pink hand print appeared on his little bottom. The minute it was over The All Mother pulled his little leggings back up gently and gathered him up in her arms, cuddling him. He cried long and loudly, his cries breaking her heart.  
“Mamma!” Loki sobbed, knuckling his eyes and hitching his chest. Frigga shushed him and rubbed his little bottom. She knew she hadn’t spanked him all that hard but it was his first spanking ever. That earned him some extra cuddling and care. His tears slowed gradually and with the help of mamma’s tender caresses and cuddling he finally stopped crying.  
“Mamma loves you baby.” Frigga whispered into his little round ear. Those sweet little round ears made him look like a little mouse she thought, smiling. She realized he had gone to sleep as she looked down at him and he was perfectly still. His sweet baby’s face was pale and relaxed, his little mouth open slightly. That thick canopy of silky black eyelashes were wet with tears and his expression was one of total innocence. The All Mother’s heart swelled with such love she thought it would burst!  
Frigga brought her sleeping son to she and Odin’s bed chamber. She would not entrust her precious baby to anyone else.  
“You will spoil him my wife.” Odin told her sagely.  
“I had to spank him for the first time in is life.” She replied, a slight quaver in her voice. She felt that a milestone had been reached in his young life and he would henceforth no longer be her little baby. One day he will be too big to sleep in mamma’s bed she thought sadly. “He will sleep with me tonight.” Odin nodded, knowing that true wisdom was in knowing when you’ve been overruled.  
The next morning, Loki’s little bottom was back to normal and he was his sweet little self. Frigga knew that she had done the right thing by her tiny son. Indeed she had because Loki never strayed away from his mother again.


End file.
